To Hell and Back
by supercellchaser
Summary: "That was what broke Castiel for he knew they were not tears of pain but tears of anguish. Sam's dark eyes held, for the first time in months...emotion."  Sam/Castiel Season Six Spoilers.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope nope.

Major spoilers for Season six.

Sitting in school waiting for my second exam to start. A great time to write Sastiel!

* * *

Castiel never let the Winchester's know how badly it hurt him to be around Sam in the past few months. Sam was not his Sam anymore. He was nothing more than a shell and Castiel could not bear that.

The lack of…anything…in Sam's eyes was unnerving and he fought back shudders every time he looked into those dark eyes.

He avoided the Winchesters more often now. He just could not stand to see the lack of light and emotion in Sam's eyes. He did not lie to Dean when he said there were issues in Heaven but he was not completely honest either. He did have pressing matters in Heaven but he was also avoiding Sam.

Avoiding aside, Castiel still had to be around the Winchester's at some point. Which was exactly why he had arrived at Bobby's home.

Standing in the middle of the ramshackle living room, Castiel's sharp ears picked up a gut-wrenching scream from below him. Sam's scream.

Wasting no time, Castiel appeared in the basement, fearing that Dean had finally had enough of his soulless brother and decided to put him out of his misery. Castiel may not had been able to stand being around Sam as he was but he would never stop caring for Sam's well-being.

Dean and Bobby stood in the doorway of the panic room, their backs to Castiel. Sam's horrible screams had begun to fade.

"What did you do?" Castiel hissed, shoving Dean and Bobby out of the doorway to get a glimpse of what once was Sam.

The angel nearly collapsed in shock when his eyes took in the scene from the panic room. Clutching desperately at the door jam, Castiel fought to control his breathing.

A man stood over Sam as the youngest Winchester was tied down to the bed in the middle of the room, closing a black bag. The man looked up at the three in the doorway.

"My work is done here. I will take my leave." And without even giving the three shocked forms in the doorway a chance to reply, he was gone.

It wasn't the man, that Castiel knew to be Death, that had floored the angel. It was the man tied to the bed.

Sam gasped in deep breaths, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. That was what broke Castiel for he knew they were not tears of pain but tears of anguish. Sam's dark eyes held, for the first time in months, _emotion._

Before Bobby and Dean could even comprehend what was happening, Castiel had crossed the threshold and ripped the restraints off of Sam's shaking body. He moved to pull the youngest Winchester into his arms when a soft voice spoke, "Please, don't touch me. I…I can't believe…I can't believe I almost killed Bobby. I let Dean get changed…please, leave me alone."

Castiel ignored Sam's wishes and held the trembling Winchester tightly against him, his hands clutching desperately at Sam's shirt.

He could feel it. He could feel Sam again. He had worried that he would never see _his_ Sam again, never see the vibrant light in his dark eyes and to feel and see these again, was more than Castiel could comprehend at the moment.

"Please…" Sam whispered again, squirming in Castiel's grip. "Leave me alone. I…the things I've done…I'm a monster."

Castiel only held Sam tighter. "It was not you." Castiel whispered gently. "It was not you."

A shuddering gasp sounded behind Castiel and strong hands were pushing Castiel away and grasping at the distraught Sam on the bed.

"Sammy?" Dean spoke, his voice raspy from shock. "Is it really you in there?"

Sam's watery eyes met Dean's and his face crumbled again.

"Dean, I'm so sorry. I…I can't believe what I did to you. I s-swear, I'll never do it again. Please…I'm sorry. Just leave me here. I don't wanna hurt you anymore."

"It wasn't you, Sammy." Dean said, repeating Castiel's earlier statement. "It wasn't you. You would never do that. I'm not gonna leave you here when you did nothing wrong."

Bobby remained standing in the threshold, his eyes glistening. He seemed to be giving Dean and Castiel their time because he made no move closer to Sam.

"You did nothing wrong." Castiel affirmed gently, pressing his lips to the top of Sam's head.

Tears rose again in Sam's eyes and he burrowed his face into Castiel's chest, accepting the comfort that the angel was more than happy to give. After months of nothing but an empty shell in the place of Sam, Castiel wanted…no_ needed_…nothing more than to soothe every fear and regret the youngest Winchester had.

Looking into Dean's wet eyes, Castiel could greatly sense the extreme relief rolling off of the eldest Winchester. Castiel knew how hard these last few months had been on Dean, as hard as they had been on Castiel and Castiel knew that Dean shared his pure joy and relief at the moment when his little brother was returned to him.

As Sam, exhausted, began to drift off, Dean and Castiel met each others gaze, both relaying the relief at seeing Sam sleep for the first time in months.

Castiel burrowed his face into Sam's soft hair and together, he and Dean kept vigil over Sam's sleeping form, both ready to be there to comfort him when he awoke.

* * *

Reviews lead to more Sastiel. SASTIEL!


End file.
